Flaws
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: "He's not flawless, a 'type' that most girls prefer. Phil DeVille has flaws, which is why I love him." (Phil/Kimi one-shot.)


Author's note: I'm writing this story now because not only have I never done a Phil/Kimi shipping (I support a few ships in which one of my friends ships Kimi with someone else, but I call them one of my preferred couples that feature characters from the actual two series', so it must be pretty darn surprising that I'm getting to this just now,) though I have also had this story planned for a while. It's not that I don't like using OC's in stories, because trust me, if I did, you wouldn't see OC's in my story 95% of the time, but I didn't include any OC's in this story because I want it to be centered on Phil and Kimi. I don't feel that this pairing gets enough love, and most seem to prefer Tommy/Kimi or OC/Kimi, while in recent days, we Phil/Kimi shippers have gotten left in the dark. The last time I read a story that was even remotely Phil/Kimi was nearly four years ago – I just hope that this one-shot inspires authors to start writing more Phil/Kimi fics.

For any that are wondering, I am indeed currently writing a one-shot about Rosie and Mary's barbecue experience, along with a prequel to that, so seems that over the weekend, a lot of stories will fill up, and I hope to have forty or more stories up before the third week of September.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats. The fascinating television show belongs to Klasky Csupo, and none of the characters belongs to I.

 **Flaws**

Phil Deville is a lot of things. I know that, because I've been his friend for more than a decade, and I've been his girlfriend for nearly a decade.

The last word I'd ever use to describe him, though, is flawless.

Trust me; I've always known that Phil isn't flawless. Heck, when we were still kids, sometimes I'd contemplate on his disgusting habits, such as eating bugs. I sure didn't like that by the time I was five.

Despite this, I never stopped hanging out with him. He's always been just too interesting for that to happen. That and I was beginning to get used to his funny quirks by the time I was three.

My feelings of friendship for him turned into a romantic interest by the time I was eleven. I didn't even want to admit to myself, though, for just so many reasons. Our friendship sort of broke apart that year in sixth-grade, since every time I saw him; I lashed out at him because it's a defense mechanism. I knew that he couldn't figure me out if I did just that.

We finally rekindled our friendship at the end of seventh-grade, agreeing that our last year of middle school shouldn't be full of teen angst.

Near the end of end of eighth-grade, we had a school dance to celebrate our last year before high school. Phil asked me out in the funniest manner. The wacky boyfriend of mine finally asked me out four days before the dance. Bad timing, right? I know. That's one of his flaws. Whenever possible, he gets cold feet, even if he gets over it in the end.

I find that to be really lucky, trust me.

Another one of his flaws is how he is irresponsible. Most girls don't like that in a guy; trust me, I didn't at first. Phil is the type of guy who doesn't take you out for a romantic dinner; you guys go out for pizza instead. No, he doesn't clean all that much. That's why his apartment is a mess, but I can persuade him to clean after a few… favors.

A lot of people thought our relationship wouldn't stand a chance during high school. As much as I love Phil, I can see why. We argued like an old married couple, and were always calling each other out on things. Heck, I remember a time when we were really close to breaking up all because he called me out on eating with my mouth open. That's one of _my_ flaws, and to this day, I find it hard to quit that habit.

We got over that a week later when our crabby chemistry teacher, Mrs. Crabapple (that was _actually_ her name!) assigned us together for a project. I swear, that was the only good that woman ever did. Enough about my crabby teacher from high school, though. Overall, even though we were cold to each other at first, I once again found that I can't stand being without his funny quirks and tricks.

Not sure if you know this, but Phil is just hilarious. Even when he's not trying, he can make me laugh. That especially helped in my teen years, when I was becoming a true crab. Any guy that doesn't either do something silly or apologize first isn't my type. That's why, even though I used to have a crush on him, I never cared much for dating Tommy during our teen years. Everyone wanted us too, but Phil, Chuckie, Lil, and I certainly disagreed, along with Tommy himself.

Oh, the patio door just happened. It looks like the man that I'm thinking about is right outside with me now. And he's carrying two strawberry smoothies for us, too. Just another reason why he's awesome.

"For us, babe," Phil says, putting the smoothies down.

I love it when he calls me that. 'Babe.' I used to think of it as a cheesy romance thing when I was a kid, but now it just lights up my insides when I hear him call me that.

"Thank you, Phil," I whisper with a smile.

Instead of answering, he just returns the smile. My gosh, I love that smile. It shows so much complexion, and yet at the same time imperfection. That's the true meaning of perfect to me.

"You thinking?" Phil asks, taking a small sip of his smoothie after saying this.

I nod, continuing to stare at the sky. Phil only chuckles, which is just all the more cuter.

"I guess this isn't a good time, then."

I immediately turn around. I must look so confused, but this situation _is_ confusing. What the heck is he talking about? I say exactly what's on my mind.

"What?"

He grins, which always means trouble.

"For a special occasion."

Before I can answer, he bends down on his knee, taking out a small box. Does it… oh my god, it _does_. The box has a ring in it. It actually has a ring in it. Wha… when… how? There are just so many questions that need to be answered here. Is… is Phillip Bill Deville actually proposing? To _me_? I… what? Huh? What'd I miss? Where'd he get all this money from, last I checked he is… or at least was… poor as a rock! But really though, is he proposing to _me_? Me?

"Uh, yeah, I'm proposing, if you're wondering."

He rubs the back of his neck, and looks really nervous. I... he really is proposing. I can't believe it. He… Phil Deville… this is so much to process. He's actually proposing. To me. Something that I've dreamed of for years and it's finally happening. I begin crying tears, but they're of joy. I just… this is the happiest day of my life.

"Is you crying good or bad?"

I chuckle myself and hug him, continuously whispering 'yes.' Out of so much happiness, I jump into his arms. Clearly, he struggles to hold me for a second, but manages to.

"So… by that I assume it's good?"

I take no time in answering that.

"Yes, Phil. Yes."

He puts me down and nervously reaches his hand out for mine. I only grin and take it as we walk into the sunset.

"So… how'd you get so much money?"

"Ask the Chuck."

I giggle at this, though feel sorry for Chuckie and Angelica. I should've known. For the last time today, I contemplate on my life.

I love Phil. That surprises a lot of people, but I really do. I know I do. I love him for some many reasons. He's not flawless, a 'type' that most girls prefer. Phil Deville has flaws, which is why I love him.

 **This one is long overdue. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
